Our neighbor, Jack: Full story
by The other side of the mind
Summary: Brayden and Jennifer just moved to "Dead" End, they thought that the name was just to fool people, until someone decides to prove them wrong.


This story is **not** related to 'My neighbor, Jack.' Anyways, this story starts out with a man named Brayden and his wife, Jennifer. They live in a neighborhood called "Dead" End, and it's named that for a good reason. So, let's start the story.

Brayden: This is a nice house, don't you think honey?

Jennifer: Why yes. I love it! But, it seems a little bit dark, don't you think?

Brayden: A little bit. But it's not the worst. And I got this for an amazing price!

Jennifer: Great! Let's go inside and check it out.

Both: *walk inside*

Brayden: This is pretty cool. *picks up a vase* This is neat. *sets the vase down*

Jennifer: They've even got nice furniture, too.

Someone then knocks on the front door.

Brayden: I'll get it. *opens the front door* Hello.

Jack: Hello, my name is Jack.

Brayden: Nice to meet you, Jack. My name is Brayden.

Jennifer: *stands next to Brayden* And I'm his wife, Jennifer.

Jack: Cool. Well, it was nice to meet you both.

Brayden: You too. Oh, would you like to stay for dinner?

Jack: No thank you. I've got plans for tonight, but thanks for the offer.

Brayden: Yeah, well, I'll see you later then.

Jack: Okay, bye.

Brayden: Bye. *shuts the front door* That was sort of weird.

Jennifer: I bet. Well, let's start unpacking.

**Hours later...**

Brayden: This is nice. I hope we don't need to move again.

Jennifer: Yeah, this is really nice.

Someone knocks on the front door again.

Brayden: *walks to the front door and opens it* What? There's no one here.

Jennifer: What?!

Brayden: You should probably hide somewhere. Now!

Then, a large rock smashes through the front window.

Brayden: Oh, no. Jennifer! Go and hide! And do it now!

Jennifer: *runs to the bathroom and locks the door*

Brayden: Whoever you are, come out and fight!

A knife came flying and hit the wall right next to Brayden's head.

Brayden: *pulls out the knife* What in the world?

Someone then cocks a shotgun right at the front door.

Brayden: What the heck?

Jack: *holds the shotgun to Brayden's head* Say good night, Brayden.

Brayden: I don't think so. *punches Jack in the face and tackles him down*

Jack: You think you're so strong, huh?! *headbutts Brayden and kicks him into a wall*

Brayden: *backhands Jack and puts him in a headlock* Any last words?!

Jack: I'm just getting started. *twists Brayden's arm and tosses him over the couch*

Brayden: *grabs his arm and stands up* You will die!

Jack: I think it's the other way around. *grabs a vase and smashes it into Brayden's head*

Brayden: *passes out*

Jack: *sinister chuckle* You can sure put up a fight. Now, about your wife. *walks over to the bathroom and knocks vigorously* Hello? Come on out. I won't hurt you.

Jennifer: That's what they all say. Now, leave before I call the cops!

Jack: Are you sure you want to do that?

Jennifer: What do you mean?

Jack: *breaks the lock on the door and smashes it open* That's what I mean.

Jennifer: *grabs an iron and burns Jack's arm*

Jack: *yells in pain* You shall pay!

Jennifer: Sorry, I'm broke. Just like you're going to be! *holds the iron to Jack's face*

Jack: I'm way too sturdy to be knocked back down again! *grabs Jennifer's throat* You'll regret trying to fight me. *grabs a bandanna out of his pocket and gags Jennifer and takes her into the living room and ties her up with Brayden* Well, well, well. Are you too so adorable? I bet you'd look much pretty in the afterlife. *walks into the kitchen, opens the refrigerator, and grabs a bottle of champagne and starts chugging it down*

Brayden: *wakes up and realizes that he and Jennifer are tied up together* What's going on?

Jack: Well, you finally woke up. Now we can both see how you and your wife will die. *sinister laugh* How do you think you should die?

Brayden: I'll die with my hands around your throat!

Jack: *pulls out his shotgun and cocks it* Think of a different way!

Brayden: How about this? I'll die with my wife because I care about her. Have you ever cared about someone?

Jack: *shakes his head* Don't bring up the past. You can't change the past!

Brayden: You can change your future, Jack. Please, don't take your pain out on me and my wife. We can help you.

Jack: I find that hard to believe. *puts his gun away* Look I used to have a girlfriend who did like me but I didn't compare to her other boyfriend, Matthew. I was jealous. So, I put steroids in one of his drinks and he drank it and then he went crazy and committed suicide. My girlfriend somehow knew I played a major part in Matthew's death and she said she could never forgive me and so, I've never seen her ever since then. And now, look where I'm at today.

Brayden: Jack, I'm... I'm really sorry to hear that.

Jack: That's what they all say. *pulls out his gun* I'm sorry. No one has ever cared about me, and now, you shall know how I feel. *cocks his gun*

Brayden: No! *kicks a box into Jack's leg and breaks free of the rope* Jack, I can't let you take your blame out on me and my wife!

Jack: Believe me. *points gun at Brayden's head* I can.

Jennifer: *runs into a bedroom and gets a rifle*

Jack: Any last words?

Jennifer: Yes. One. *cocks rifle and aims at Jack*

Brayden: *kicks gun out of Jack's hand and punches Jack in the face*

Jack: *grabs his jaw and kicks Brayden in the pelvis and puts Jennifer in a headlock*

Brayden: Don't hurt her!

Jack: Why? You both hurt me!

Jennifer: *elbows Jack in the chest and hits him in the face with the rifle*

Jack: *passes out and falls to the ground*

Brayden: *grabs a phone and dials 911*

Policeman: Hello?

Brayden: Hello, sir. Someone has broken into our house and came close to killing me and my wife a few times.

Policeman: Where do you live?

Brayden: We live down Dead End at 7385.

Policeman: Alright, we're on our way.

Jennifer: I can't believe it's already over.

Brayden: Yeah. *hears police sirens outside* Wow, they're already here.

Policeman: *gets out of car and walks into Brayden's house*

Jack: *wakes up and spots the police* What's going on?

Policeman: Sir, you're underarrest for the attempted murders of Brayden and Jennifer. *handcuffs Jack*

Jack: Brayden, remember what I said about my past. You can't change it. And now, my future is going to be full of misery.

Policeman: *takes Jack and puts him in the car* Thank you, sir, ma'am. *gets into car and drives to jail*

Brayden: I've got a bad feeling of what's going to happen to Jack.

Jennifer: How come?

Brayden: He said that his future is going to be full of misery.

Jennifer: What does that mean?

Brayden: It means two things: He's going to commit suicide, or the police might sentence him to death. *thinks to himself* Oh, no. Sentence him to death? That's not good. I might have to do something about it.


End file.
